


Adventures in Babysitting

by EndlessSummer



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Babysitting, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: With you leaving on a road trip with friends, your ex Leon offers to babysit. You’re glad to be kid-free for the week, though Leon has never actually spent that much time alone with your child because of work. Can handling a kid by himself be as dangerous as dealing with zombies?(Takes place post-Resident Evil: Vendettabecause I can)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Original Child Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Leon to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This project was supposed to be done in 2016 for Resident Evil 4 under a different setting, but I decided to do it for the CG movie Vendetta because why not. I do what I want.

Palm Springs, Florida. It sounded like the perfect place to hang out with your close friends from high school. Yet being a single mother of a now five year old girl was the only thing stopping you from sandy beaches. However, a phone call would change the whole week.

“Hello?” you spoke into the cell phone.

_“H-hey, it’s me. Leon.”_

“It’s late. Child support isn’t due for another week and she doesn’t visit you until next month because you weren’t available last time.” Your words were flat but you were telling him what was up.

_“I know, but I am available now.”_

“I don’t care, Leon.” you huff, “Besides I’m busy right now, I need to find a babysitter for Riley and her favorite one is out sick with the flu. I’m going …. _somewhere_ the following week for business.” You didn’t mean to lie but now was the best time.

_“I **can** babysit.”_

You almost laughed at him.

“I… Really? You want to take care of Riley for me while I’m gone? That doesn’t sound like you.”

_“I mean it. I miss both of you. I know we’re still not on good terms, but it sounds like you need help and I promised you a long time ago I would help with our kid.”_

You corrected him, “’Help with her when you _could_ ’.”

He muttered your name over the phone and sighed.

“Alright Leon since I’m out of options and you sound like you mean it this time, you can help.”

_“Thank you. How soon can I come over?”_

“Eight a.m., _sharp_. I’ll be waiting.” With that you hung up and went to bed.


	2. How hard could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie though, writing this chapter made me want to buy a stuffed giraffe toy from eBay. XD

The next morning Riley woke up before you did because you could hear crying in the baby monitor next to your bed. Stretching your muscles you got out of bed with a yawn and went to comfort her. There was a knock on the door and you figured it was Leon. Riley refused to lie down again so you carried her with you through the house while she clutched her stuffed giraffe.

You opened the door to be greeted by a casually dressed Leon. He didn’t look too dirty but he had a bit of stubble on his chin. How you were married to this man once was past you, but maybe it was because of the way he looked.

“Hello Leon.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s good to see you.”

“You too I guess.” you sigh, “Well since you’re here I’ll give you the tour of where everything is. I’ve left a list of numbers to call in case Riley has problems. She’s unfortunately picky about food so I’ve left a list for that too. Are you still following me?”

“I am.”

Leon tails you around the house as you explain dinner time, bath time and bedtime rituals. After the tour you hand Riley over to him and she begins to squirm and whine softly.

“I’m warning you now; she might not warm up you for a bit because she never sees you anymore.”

He sighs, “I know. But we’ll be fine; I’m one hundred percent here for her and you.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

Leon chuckles, “When you get back, maybe we could go out to dinner?”

“I doubt that. Not even your charm can help you with that.” you chuckle and grab your bags before heading towards the door. There was a honk and you figured it was the cab driver.

“I guess you’re going then?” he says.

“I am. But thank you Leon. I appreciate the help while I’m gone.” you admit.

He nodded as you left the house and headed into the cab. While driving away you could see Riley waving at you through the window of your home and you waved back. Leon sighed as the cab went around the corner.

“Guess it’s just you and me now.” he mumbled to himself.

The little girl in his arms fidgeted with the plush toy, soon dropping it on accident and began to cry. Leon managed to pick up the giraffe and handed it back to her. “There you go.” She cooed a bit before putting the animal’s head partly in her mouth.

“I’m sure that’s sanitary..” he sighs, “How hard could babysitting be?”

As if to answer him, Riley fussed and fussed until he set her down. She took off dragging the toy along the floor and headed into the guest bathroom. Leon hurried after her only to get there too late and the giraffe was now swimming in the toilet. He frowned as he reached in to grab the animal.

“Guess you’re going in the wash and you’re going in the pen with your other toys.” Leon gently hoisted Riley up with his free arm and carried her into the living room where her play pen and other stuffed animals and toys were. She laughed when he set her down and watched him exit the room to start the washing machine.


End file.
